To Be With You
by The.Best.Of.Light
Summary: The story dated back from Chapter 514 during Kabuto Arc. Instead of Itachi and Sasuke, it was Naruto who defeated him. Furious after caught the wind of Naruto has escaped from his confinement, Sakura went to chase after him, only to lead them to realization of how much they want to be with each other. Rated T for some mature hinting. [Narusaku, Oneshot].


/**AUTHOR'S NOTE**\

This story dated back from way, way before, during the Chapter 514 of the manga version. Also, the mini trailer of the 'Shippu-Konoha Gakuen-Den' gives the idea for the storyline. The story will be a little bit OOC currently, but I decided not to let this piece to rot anymore in my laptop and share it with as many people as it can. Hope that people will enjoy reading it

[Editted & Fixed]

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is neither mine nor my family.

* * *

**TO BE WITH YOU**

The war lasted as long as everybody can remember. Blood splattered all over the ground. A lot of wounded Shinobi fills the place and waiting for a treatment. Medical Ninjas are working triple as hard in healing them. Those who are still able to fight are helping those who couldn't; they're protecting each other from the all-out attack of the living corpses of the past Shinobi and the plant-like person. The only way to end all of this is by taking down the person that's controlling them, which are in this case; it is Kabuto, Master of The Forbidden Resurrection Jutsu and Madara, Mastermind of The Shinobi Fourth World War. Killer-bee and Naruto had already broken out of their confinement made by the Shinobi Alliances and now they had arrived on the battlefield. The scenery was a horrible thing to see, nothing that the youngsters of this generation had ever thought to witness.

Killer-bee was aiding Naruto in annihilating one of their first targets, Kabuto. He was focusing on handling the front-line attack, while Naruto went on to face Kabuto by himself. With the new confidence held in him, he was going to force Kabuto to end his misdeed, and proved his worth to the Nine-tailed Fox that was keeping on doubting his ability and intention. The fight went on intensely, as their level were almost equal since Kabuto was possessing part of Orochimaru's power which was left behind by his corpse. It feels so long, and finally the confrontation comes to an end, when Kabuto couldn't control the power that was trying to consume him anymore. Finally giving up at Naruto stubbornness, the Nine-tailed Fox decided to make a treaty with Naruto and bring Kabuto down to his feet.

Sakura, who's just got wind of his whereabouts by the others, quickly went to him. By Killer-bee's direction, she arrived to the desolated cave, only to witness Naruto is in serious injury caused by the massive amount of chakra usage due to his previous training at the hidden island and casualties caused by Kabuto. Sakura, didn't even realized that she was tearing herself out seeing how much had Naruto done to stop all of this. She realized he will go to his next target, which is widely known, none other Uchiha Madara and the lone vendetta, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto nearly collapsed down to the earth, if not for Sakura whose quickly sprang up to him, catching him to her embrace. She quickly healed his injury, while her mouth muttering her worrisome words. "Naruto, please. That is enough. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

Naruto, realizing the voice, which was usually energetic, but now sounded fainter and cracking, open his eyes and looked up. He doesn't even want her to be here, nor want her to see him now. It's not because he didn't care about her anymore, but because he's afraid that she will make another confrontation just like their previous meeting. He gets up in much difficulty and facing her, who is continuing with the treatment without looking at his face. "What are you doing here, Sakura-chan?"

"Treating you, idiot."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Neither do you."

"You need to go back helping the others."

"And leaving you behind with this kind of injuries?! No way," Sakura suddenly feels agitated with Naruto's order.

"You are needed out there. There are a lot more important Shinobi that needs your abilities."

"And you too need someone like me right now, aren't you?! You think I will just let it slip by like that?"

"Please, Sakura-chan. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Neither do I. Don't you see, Naruto? Right now, Shinobi of all over the place is sharing the same pain. I want too, share the pain, and I will start it with you. Understood?"

"No. I want you to go now. I'm going to seek for that _teme_ and Madara, and put an end to all of this. Just...go."Naruto tries his best in standing up straight, while Sakura, still didn't want him to go, pulls his shirt, and put her head at his back.

"Please, Naruto. For once, please listen to me. I don't want to see you getting hurt. It's already a horrible thing to see the outcome of the war; it will be worst if anything bad happened to you, like the time you lost control of yourself. I will not let you go until you promise to stay hidden."

Hearing the shaking voice of her echoing behind his chest, feels the rapid pulse that is racing against his, Naruto's feet freezes. He cannot leave her there, as well as he couldn't just stay hidden like she wanted. His own voice starts to shakes. "Please, Sakura-chan. You know that I couldn't promise that. You know how much I care about you. Let me go and put an end all of this."

"I'd try to believe in you as much as I could, but I'm too afraid that I will lose you. I just can't...I realized that I just...can't." Aware that he couldn't control the situation much longer, he turned swiftly from her grasp, quickly held her arms with both hands and push her hard against the wall. His gaze didn't leave her eyes even for a second. Knowing that words will no longer work, he tries to threaten her, and use force if he could.

Sakura was startled at first by his sudden action, but she quickly locked her gaze with him. In him, she could see the same burning emotion that she possesses. It feels as if she could read his feelings; the burdens that are playing in his eyes, the sadness, the determination, the love that he compelled for her all this years. She saw the sudden tense in his pupil, as if he's going to hurt her if she still being too persistent in holding him.

For a second, both didn't even flinch, even Sakura did not try to resists like always. If in normal condition, every time Naruto was being too near to her, he will suddenly be flung a few feet away from her. Right now, they both can hear the irregular breathing of the others, the speeding thumping of their heartbeat was echoing clearly in their ears. Their eyes are trying to seek deeply into each other's heart, looking for the sincerity in each other's words. In a low and husky voice, Naruto suddenly whispers to her. "Please Sakura-chan. You don't know how much my condition has improved. If you still being so persistent, I couldn't guarantee what will happen."

"I know."

"You know you will get hurt if trying to hold me back."

"I do."

"I will not hold back just because I care about you. Aren't you scared?" Naruto drew closer and closer to her, until the tip of their nose just met. He kept on trying to threaten her by doing things that she hates. He crosses the line drew by her. In a shaky, almost a whisper voice, she answered.

"I'm not scared." At this point, Naruto stops. He looks into her eyes once more. The tears started forming at the corner of her eyes. He froze. He never sees her to be this much vulnerable towards him. She continued, "I'm just worried. I'm worried sick about you, now. I'm trying to protect you from getting hurt, like what you had always done to me. But I'm still the weak little Sakura, who couldn't even protect what is precious to me. And now, I'm given another chance, and day by day, you're becoming more and more important. And I don't realize what my true desire is until recently. I'm also the idiot fool for not seeing, for the blindness that I had all this time. This war is not like always, all the missions we shared. Even when I'm worried about you, you will return home gloriously. Now, I just don't know how far it will go. And I'm turning to be selfish of you, afraid that I will lose the single thread of hope that you had always given, shows to me. I'm just, too afraid. I don't want to lose you anymore."

He watched her, as if he could feel the sadness she held now. Tears running downs her cheeks continuously. With no hesitation, he pulls her to his face, pressing his lips hard onto her. At first, Sakura tries to resist his movements; she hit his chest with both of her hands, trying to push him away. But the harder she tries, the tighter his hands hugged her, not letting her go. Finally, after a little moment, Sakura gave in to his hot, passionate kiss. She melts in his arms, her arms slowly moving towards his back, pulling him closer. Naruto could feel the curve of her body against his chest, making his muscle tense of the heated situation.

They both kiss for, who knows for how long. Sweats are starting to form on their faces and bodies. Sakura broke the kiss and gasped for air. Naruto too inhaled air a few seconds, and then pulls her chin up and continuing their kiss. He loses control of his balance and drop to the floor. Both are still kissing vigorously, with Sakura on top of him. Naruto decides to take control, pushing her to his side and turns the table around. Right now he was on top of her, one of his hands locking her wrist. His face was just a few inches from hers. Sakura is a bit startled, but calmed a bit shortly afterwards.

"Are you still not backing off? You're going to regret it."

"Guess what, baka. I'm not and I won't."

"Heh. Guess what. You lost your chance."

With that, he starts to make his move. On this given chance, he starts to get his revenge on her for turning his propose for a date down all this years. Sakura seems to just accept her 'punishment', granting him the access to all the places that even she didn't think of allowing him _to_ _go_. At first she was a bit afraid as this is her _first time_, but Naruto tells her it was _his first_ too, and he was saving it for his most precious person in his life.

Throughout their deep, heated intimacy, Naruto pleases her by telling his feeling. At the same time, he kept on saying things to 'torture' her, like how she will regret for not give up. She countered it by saying that she too realized how much she needs him, care for him and she won't regret it even a single particle of her body. Under the light of the moon shone dimly into the cave, they looked at each other's face, eyes, to see whether the others regret it, whether this thing that's happening is real. Is the person they sharing their feelings now are the same person. They are too afraid that this was just a dream, and they hold tighter to each other. They become harsher, showing how much they meant to each other's. How much they need each other's in their life.

The moon became as the witness when two hearts are becoming one. Sakura could hear Naruto kept on repeating the word that makes her heart beating faster and loving him more. Tears began to form as she feels touched because he did not waver even a bit after all this years.

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

* * *

The dream was very pleasant. It was the sweetest dream that she had in her life. Her prince was embracing her tightly into his arms, making her feels comfort of the warmth that follows the second after. She loves every bit of him and his smells. The manly smells that come from his body, added with the slight smells of ramen, please her. She feels safe in his arms, knowing that he will not left her behind, remembering the moment they shared together. The cold winds starts to blow softly, making her to trembles a bit. Then, she feels something is slowly put on her, making her to feel warm once more. She feels very pleased with the warmth, and a familiar smells start to enter her nostrils once more. She knew well this smell. Only one person in the world she knew owning it. The dream starts to fade slowly, making her to feel a bit disappointed. Reality starts calling her, forcing her to awake.

Slowly, she starts to open her eyes to see. She looked at her side and sees nothing. Surprised, she blinked her eyes widely, tries to prove that her eyes didn't deceive her. Naruto's gone and nowhere to be seen. The only thing that was left was his jacket, wrapping on her bare skin. Sweats starts to form and her heart fills with worries. Seeing how her clothes lying around, she knew last night was something real. But now she was being left behind. Naruto went to end this nonsensical war all by himself. She quickly put on her clothes as fast as she could. Her body feels a bit pain and fatigued, but her feelings were above all that. Holdings tightly to his jacket, she sprang out of the cave, start to search for Naruto. _Naruto, you idiot!_

In a far distance, she could hear an echo of sounds, like a cheer. Following the sound direction, she arrives to a place filled with a lot of Shinobi, cheering for something. _Has the war over?_ "Hey you, why did you look so messy?" a Shinobi greeted Sakura with a smile on his face.

"What had happened?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Don't you know? That Naruto had finally defeated Madara not long ago and put a stop on his plan. He also had stopped that Uchiha kid too. Isn't that great?" Another Shinobi answered her curiosity, a bit wondering why she didn't know of it.

Fears begin to form in her heart. Somehow, she didn't convince that he had won that easily. "Where is him now?"

Just before he could answer, a familiar kunoichi sprang fast to Sakura, holding tightly of her wrist. It was Ino. "Sakura, you need to follow me." Sakura feels alerted now.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not going to hide it from you, even when Naruto had threatened us not to tell you. But you really need to know the outcomes." Sakura suddenly feels terrified of her cold words. She follows Ino as fast as he could, and after a while, they arrived to a place that seems to just deteriorate by the latest fight that happen. a few Medic Ninjas were treating two unconscious Shinobis. One with a black hair and the other with a yellow hair. Both seem badly injured. Sakura's feet froze. She lost of words upon seeing it. Ino explains the fight that had happened in detail as far as she had witnessed.

"They both give it all out of what they have, and seems to be equally strong. But in the end, it was them both who put a stop on Uchiha Madara's plan. Sasuke had choreographed it well according to his plan, and he even planned it well to destroy Madara by cheating on him. And it seems like Naruto was playing part of his plan without his own knowing. But a decision has been made. And they decided to end the argument between them even until the end. What you see now is the outcome of their battle."

Sakura slowly moves towards them. Her minds are at bay, Ino's words didn't reach her. Right now, her mind only focuses on Naruto. She could see her childhood memories flashing back and forth in her eyes. The moments that they shared as a team, the promise Naruto made for her, his returned from his two and a half years of training, the moment the first time she sees him in the beast formed, his laughter, his smiles, as well as his sadness, his burden, his pain. Most of all, the moment he says the words at her ears is the one that kept on echoing in her heart. Her movement grows faster, tears running down her cheeks. From a low whisper to a shout, she says his name repeatedly while running towards him, hoping that he would awake hearing her voice.

"Na...ru...to. Naruto. Naruto!"

Shizune quickly stops Sakura from gets nearer, seeing how her junior couldn't control her feelings now. "Wait, Sakura. You can't go near. Their conditions are not stable, and their injuries are worse than we presume. No one can get near them. Not until they got checked at the hospital."

"Naruto. He needs me. I need to wake him."

"I know Sakura. But you need to put your jobs higher above your own feelings. Even you can see and understand their current conditions, aren't you? Control yourself, Sakura." Ino pulls Sakura and hug her from behind. Couldn't hold herself, she turned and cried helplessly on her best friend's shoulder, muttering about how useless she is at the moment, not able to do something to save their lives, Naruto especially. She too says nonsense like "Naruto, you fool" between her sobs. Ino just could rub her back gently, easing her cries. Even she starts to tear herself up, seeing how vulnerable and heartbroken Sakura is at the moment.

The two Shinobi arrived at the Konoha hospital with the help of Sai's Beast Art. They both quickly being sent into the operating room, the Medic-Nin was trying hard to save their lives. Hours and hours passed; there is no sign of the room to open. Sakura had arrived at the waiting room, along with the other Rookie 9 members, Gaara and his siblings, Yamato, Kakashi, along with several more of Naruto's friend.

After waiting restlessly, the door was finally opened. Shizune and Tsunade walk out and removing their masks at the same time. They looked at those two, waiting to hear the news. "We were able to stabilize those two conditions. However, they still haven't passed through the critical line. Their casualties are far worse than I imagine. It may take several weeks before those two woke up. We need to keep them in constant view. Even though the condition had been stable, it still wasn't the best. All we can do now is pray for a miracle."

Sakura couldn't accept it. Her heart feels like being torn into small pieces. She wants to get into the room that Naruto is staying right away. She wants to be at his side, hoping for a miracle that he will awake soon. She knows he will pull through like always. Seeing her master and her dismal face, she knew Tsunade too couldn't accept it. Even she tries to mess with the percentages. But as professional medical practitioner, she put her job above her personal feelings, even though she had thought that brat just like her own little brother.

Several weeks have passed. The people all over the countries rejoice for the end of the war. The festival was held weeks long, celebrating the end of an era; an era of pain, terror, and long-lasting battle. The Shinobi Alliances brings the great news, as well as the bad. In their happiness, they all are still praying for the best for the hero of the ninja world. The same situation occurs in Konohagakure. People are celebrating the full restoration of the village and the victorious aftermath of the recent war attained by Shinobi Alliances. At the same time, they all worried of the village's hero, worried about his condition.

Through the noises from the festival, in the wardroom where Naruto was resting, there is a single person that doesn't feel like celebrating. Sakura waits for Naruto to awake. Not even a single day that she left Naruto alone. She's always there, right at his side. Sometime, she would hold his hand in hers, hoping that he would awake by doing that. Ino walks by, shaking her head while watching Sakura from outside the door. She decides to enter the room. Sakura watched her taking a seat beside her. Ino wrapped her hands on her friend's shoulder. Hoping it would cheer up a bit of her mood. Smiling at Sakura, she decides to start the talks.

"Hey, Forehead. You have been keeping an eye on him awhile. Why don't you give it a rest? I'll watch him for you, okay?"

"It's okay. I can take care of him. Thanks for the offer though." Sakura smiles faintly at Ino. Her face shows how she lacked of sleep. Ino felt pity of it. Sakura shows how much Naruto means to her.

"You really love him, aren't you? Even when you had a crush on Sasuke, you're not like this."

Sakura smiles a bit upon hearing it. "It's funny how too late for me to realize. Need someone to tell me of my feeling. The more I think of it, the more I regret for doubting myself." Sakura was referring to Sai's conversation not too long ago. "You know what, Ino?"

"What is it?"

"He still loves me. After what I did to him, he didn't even waver a bit. He was still the same."

"I know, Sakura. I know."

Slowly, Sakura tears running down her cheek, regretting of how she had treated Naruto in the past. Ino just calmed her friend, rubbing her back to ease the pain. After a while, Ino make her decision. "I tell you what. Why don't I go and buy some food for you. After you eat, get some rest, okay? I don't think Naruto wants to see you in this condition, right?" With that, Ino went out for a while to find something edible for Sakura. At the same time, she stops for a moment in front of another ward room to take a look. Sasuke too is still unconscious. Ino just shakes her head, continue to walk out of the building. Even though Sasuke had proved himself as a loyal Shinobi in the end, there are still too few people who visit him. Even Sakura didn't even barge into his room. It seems that people are still affected by his action of deserting the village. The alliances decide to put him on interrogation when he gets better.

* * *

_"Where I am? Ugh, it's painful."_

_"Don't move kid. Your chakra line is connected to mine now; I'm trying to accelerate your healing process."_

_"Kyuubi? What happened? Have the battle ended?"_

_"You stupid little boy. Don't you remember your reckless action of using Rasengan as your last weapon? You blast him and yourself up when your jutsus collided."_

_Naruto recall the moment. He was aiming his Rasengan to Sasuke. At the same moment Sasuke was aiming his Chidorito him. The equal impact of the collisions of their jutsus has put an end to their long quarrel. Sasuke lay there, not too far from him. Both are looking at the bright sky, as if celebrating their final result. "I...you...we're always...And will, always..." Sasuke mutters in much difficulty. Naruto tries to move closer to Sasuke and held out his hand. "Sorry for kept you waiting for so long." Their hands meet, tightly holding, showing the great bonds they shared as a brother. The next thing Naruto remember was the spiraling wonders of the vertigo, and when he opened his eyes, he was in front of Kyuubi._

_"Funny. I've become soft towards human. I should just let you die, brat."_

_"If you did, you'll die too."_

_Kyuubi grunted. "I do this not because of you, but because someone else is disturbing my deep sleep. A kunoichi who never stops on waiting for you to awake."_

_"Sakura-chan?" Naruto quickly went away from his subconscious mind in much difficulty._

* * *

A few moments passed, Ino returns with some good food for her friend. She opens the door, greet her best friend warmly and smile. Sakura smiles a bit and still holding Naruto's hand. Ino placed the food on the table in the room and urges her to eat quickly while it was still hot. Sakura was about to let go of Naruto's hand, when suddenly, she feels something moving in it. She turned to see, wondering whether she was dreaming. Naruto's eyes were still closed. Her blooming heart starts to wilt again, until she felt another small movement. She knew she wasn't dreaming. She went to his face and looking at him with a lot of hope, calling for his name. Her left hand starts to stroke softly of Naruto's hair. She then feels his hand starts to bend, and slowly, little by little, grasping her own hand.

Sakura rejoiced. Ino had already rushed out, trying to find Tsunade or Shizune as fast as she could. Naruto inhaled deeply, and a weak creaky voice sounded. He mutters. Start with a small blink; he tries to absorb the throbbing light that is shooting into his eyes. He saw dimly the familiar figure that had always been by his side all this time. "Sa...ku...ra...chan." Sakura burst into tears; happiness filled her heart as seeing Naruto starts to regain his consciousness. Naruto smiles weakly at her, looking with all his heart. He sees the sadness in her eyes, the pain, the thin face, the weakness she shared. Sakura bring their hands to her face, burying it behind. Naruto could feel the moist formed from her tears. He heard her mutters, "Thank goodness. Thank goodness."

Ino arrived with Tsunade and Shizune, quickly rushed to his bed to check his status. Sakura backs up a little, allowing her some space. Ino stands beside her, and the news about Naruto starts to regain consciousness spread rapidly like a firecracker. The villagers are joyful upon hearing it, some were even wished to visit him as soon as possible. Even some of his friends are already there; Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, and Shikamaru. Tsunade smiles and look at the others, "looks like he healed faster than we thought. Thank god. Good job, brat. You're really something to be able to pull through it. Get some rest." Tsunade hug Naruto tightly and went out to make some reports on his condition and tells the others that are waiting for his news. Ino smiles to Sakura, whose wiping her tears.

Ino set out of the room, ushering the others to get out and forbid them from entering for a while, giving Sakura a chance to be alone with Naruto. Naruto watches Sakura, one of his hands tries to reach her face. Sakura sees it, bring it to her face, and put it there. Naruto slowly wipes away part of the tears, which makes her cry some more. No words that can describe the situation now. It seems like they tell each other's through their eyes. Sakura looks at him, trembling hands and voice appears, "You idiot. Don't do anything stupid like that again. You make everyone worried sick of you." He just smiles as far as his conditions allow. He tries to say something, but Sakura put her finger on his lips. She just wants him to get some rest. No more talking. He understood. By how she looks that moment, he feels guilty towards her. He just follows her orders and continues to rests. Sakura stroking softly on his hair, like a mother whose trying to make their child to sleep.

* * *

It has been a week since Naruto had awakened. Sasuke regained his consciousness a day after that. He was treated under tight supervision of a few ANBU acting as guards, not letting him to escape. Sasuke seems don't even bother on thinking to run away. Even at his level of skills, he could escape easily. And then one night, a figure appears near his bed. Sasuke was a bit shocked, but it eases away as he recognized who it is. The guards had been put under a sleeping spell; one that is powerful enough to make them sleeps until the next morning. They both talked. Sasuke seems annoyed a bit with the conversation, but he just accepts it. The figure gave him something, and then he disappears for his next destination. Sasuke just watch at that thing, grunted. He then pulls his blanket and continues to sleep.

The next morning, Sakura arrived at Naruto wardroom like always in the past week. Naruto's rapid rehabilitation makes her feel at ease. She even sometimes uses her own chakra to cure him as much as she can, even if Naruto refuses. But when she opens the door, the one thing that makes her shocked is that, Naruto is gone. He is nowhere to be seen. The bed has been tidied up, and seems like nobody is concern in finding him. She quickly dashed to the Hokage's office to ask Tsunade. Somehow she got a hunch that her master knows something. And she was right.

Tsunade seems didn't shocked when Sakura tells her about Naruto's disappearance. The old woman just gave a heavy sigh and silent for a while, trying to think of a good reason to be put up to Sakura. "Sakura, I know you're very concerned about him. I'm too, and he was a very stubborn brat that I've known for so long. He has his reasons to leave for a while. He came to me late last night, has a long talk, and asks me to take care of his friends, especially you. There's a reason he didn't tell you. And I don't know what it is. He just said that, if you seek for the answer, go to the bench in the park. He said you know which one." Sakura's heart was shattered to pieces now. Seems like only she that is being too concerned about him, and he didn't do the same towards her. Mixed feeling with a lot of assumption playing in her minds.

Slowly, she walks out of the building. She ignored everyone that walks pasts her. She walks and finally reached the bench that was mentioned. She remembered it well. This is the place that she and Sasuke had talked when they were kids. And at this place, Sasuke had mentioned something that made her blush at that time. "_Your forehead is beautiful, I feel like wanting to kiss It._" when she was younger, those words that came out of the mouth of your crush is something that's worth. But now, somehow she hopes that Naruto will be the one that says those words. Tears start running down again, and she realizes that she had cried a lot for this particular person. He makes her confuse of herself, and tumbling her world upside down. She feels frustrated, as being left just like that without any last words. She thought that everything was running smoothly between them these past few days. She didn't expect this to happen.

While her mind was occupied with many thoughts, someone was walking towards her and she didn't even realize until he was really in front of her. She raises her head and surprise by the presence. Sasuke is looking at her with no emotions in the eyes. He just watched her wiping her tears, and wait for her to speaks up. Sakura looked at him with equally coldness in her eyes, asking what he needed from her. He just closed his eyes and let out a sigh, and then reaches his hand out to give her something. It is an envelope. Sakura picked it with a lot of curiosity. "Huh...this _dobe_ is so troublesome, using me for his problem." He then turns around and walk away, escorted by ANBU in-charge. Sakura feels weird, and quickly open the envelope. There is a letter, the writing was a bit smudged, but it is still readable. Sakura read it and recognized quickly it was from Naruto.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I knew right now, you must be really upset upon me. I understand, and please forgive me. I've my reason for leaving. And the same reason that stops me from ever telling you of my intention. I do hope that when you read this, you're sitting on the bench under the cherry blossom tree. I know you have some memories over here, and that memories are right in front of you right now. I've fulfill my promise towards you. I know since the beginning, I don't even had a chance. The night we spent together is like a dream come true for me. But I'm still afraid that it was still just a dream. And I don't want because of that, you were burdening yourself to accept me due to the feeling of guilt. For that, I'm willing to let you go to find your peace, even if it's going to kill me from the inside. I'm terrified to witness it, which is why I chose to walk away. I'll be gone probably for a year, maybe several, maybe forever. Even if it's hard to say it, if you're happy, then I'm going to be happy too._

_I'm going to find my peace during my travel. And maybe, I might be back to check on you. For you to know, if at that time you had already chosen someone, you'll always be my only one, forever. The love that kills me, eating me from the inside, will always be there for you. No matter how far I will be going, I will be always watching you, protecting you. Even if I don't stand a chance to make you mine. How I wish to watch the cherry blossom tree with you now, talks many things with you, but I know I can't. Even if I meet with thousands lady with the name Sakura, you will always be my only Sakura-chan. That's my promise for a lifetime."_

_Naruto._

Tears are running down heavily from her cheeks. She brings the letters to her face, cursing Naruto in her heart for having a little faith in her, in what they have been through together. She was upset that Naruto didn't realize how she had started to open up her heart for him, giving him a lot of chances now. But when she read it back, she realized just how much Naruto loves her and blindly resorts on doing this stupid thing. In new perspectives, she saw how deteriorate he is, for his silly assumption that she will choose Sasuke in the end. How he thought that she cared for him due to the feeling of guilt, for the night that he doesn't know, was the most precious night for Sakura too. After calming herself, she looked out to the horizon, for the first time, promising herself to protect Naruto's feelings too, like how he had always done towards her.

"You will keep your promise, aren't you _baka_? Just don't you die on me." Sakura talks to herself, hoping that the winds that brewing will bring her words straight to Naruto. The orange skies become as a witness for her. No matter for how long, she will wait for his returns. That's her promise of a lifetime. _I will always wait for you too._

* * *

_Three and a half years later..._

Things are rather calm in the street of Konoha. The people are buzzing around the town, which seems busier than usual. After the end of the war, more and more merchant from the other villages arrived. The Shinobi Alliances are still continuing their treaties with each other, strengthening the already tight bonds. There are still a few rouge ninjas causing problems in the nations, but not as serious as what the Akatsuki had done. If there is light, darkness will most definitely be there to oppose it. Nothing like an absolute peace urges by Madara ever existed. Sakura is still like the usual, busy with hospital chores and her private life. She had a new purpose in her life now, apart from waiting for Naruto. A new guy named Minoru, appears in her life. He had given Sakura a lot of bliss and happiness. Today, the cherry tree is blossoming beautifully, and a festival to celebrate the great blossom will be held for the whole week, causing Sakura to be more occupied than usual.

"What a day! To think that this report about cure on the infection occurring on the Mist Village is easy, turns out that it is harder than I had expected. I really, really need a break today." Ino whines to Sakura as she filed the reports of the current spreading infection in the Mist Village. They both were put in charge of finding the cure.

Sakura smiled to her, agreeing with it. "Right back at you. Tsunade-sama seems like becoming harsher these days. Even I don't have a time for myself. Luckily the festival is starting today. This is the chance." Ino smiled at her as she knew what her friend's agenda is for today.

"Hanging out with Minoru, I presume?"

"Yeah. I felt pity on him for the little attention I gave him these past few days. He whines a lot at me, asking for some attention. And he has started to grumble a lot lately." Sakura begins to imagine Minoru's pouted face, sulking towards her. She smiles a bit on the imagination. His action makes her to think about that person more. They're just the same. Minoru has those traits as well.

"He will be really excited since you're finally having a break. Especially it falls on festival days."

"Of course he will be. Well, I'll see you later. Have a nice day."

"You too." Sakura smiles and wave at her and quickly made her way to meet her sweetheart. Ino send her off with her eyes, at the same time, a feeling of sympathy appears. _Naruto, you idiot. If only you're here. She really needs you. Even though she didn't say it, I could see it in her eyes._ Ino quickly packed her own things and rushed outside. She herself had a place to go to celebrate the festival with someone special. She realized as time changes, people also changes. She had never thought that at last, she was dating a guy that was far from her '_childhood ideal date_'. Chouji has already waiting for her at the hospital gate, grinning widely. Hinata was engaged to Kiba, and Neji, the one with a cold-heart is going to asked Tenten for a hand in marriage. No one could predict what the future is holding. And that is what called as destiny. And today, destiny will bring back what is lost from their lives, from Sakura's life.

A tall, young man, made his entrance at the main gate. His appearance causes gatekeepers to be in pure shock. But they recognized him at that instant. One of them dashed towards the Hokage Office to give a report to the Godaime of his arrival, while the other one, which was known to be real close with the young man, quickly rushed forward and give him a tight hug. Konohamaru was filled with joy by just at the sight of him. "Nii-san! Welcome back! Where have you been for three years? You look a bit different, but I still recognized you. Wow, you look a lot like Yondaime now!"

It's true. His sideburns have been a bit long, and anyone that saw him could mistakenly assume that Yondaime is still alive. Naruto just grinned widely as usual. The grin that has not been seen for a while. He returns Konohamaru's hug. "Heh, you have grown up a lot yourself, too. We're almost at the same height now...hahaha! I've gone, here and there. There are lots of things that I've learnt, especially some extensive training with Killer-bee."

After a few minutes, he released Naruto and smiled to him. "Well, what makes you back? Missing someone?"Konohamaru smirked. Naruto flushed a bit and answered, "I...need to check on something. Nothing in particular. Why, aren't you happy to see me back?" Naruto grunted and pouted. Seems like his childish traits are still there, despite the more mature look he possessed. Konohamaru laugh, and suddenly, he got an idea in pranking Naruto a bit. It's has been a while since they play strong jokes on each other's.

"Well, of course I'm happy to see you. Sakura Nee-san will be happy too." Hearing Konohamaru mentioned Sakura's name, made Naruto had a mixed feeling. Happy, guilty and lots more. "But..." Konohamaru made a hangover and shows an unhappy expression. Naruto's heart suddenly stops pumping. From the expression given, he knew something that is not good (for him) had happened. But he tries to control and covers it. He let Konohamaru to continue. "It's has been hard on Sakura Nee-san, you know. Every day, she would go to the particular bench in the park, spending her time there alone. They said, she was waiting for you. Moegi told me once that she saw her crying by coincidence. Nobody could do anything in cheering her up. Not, until Minoru appears in her life."

Naruto was surprised and caught off-guard upon hearing the unknown name. _It's not Sasuke? Who is this Minoru?_ Although he had promised himself to just accept whoever Sakura had chosen, he cannot stop himself from being hurt, and it is much more painful from the time he promised her to bring Sasuke back. "So," his voice waver a bit, but he tries to control it. However, Konohamaru was sharper and saw right through it. "She chose, this person Minoru, huh? Is he a commoner?"

_Seems like he falls for it._ Konohamaru inwardly smirked while maintaining his composure on the outside. He quickly shrugged and nod. "You could say that. He is a normal person. Not a Shinobi. If you want to see her, you could go to the bench. Since today we are celebrating the blossoms, she will be there with him for sure. They always spend a lot of time over there at this particular time. It's almost like their routine to go there for at least a few times in a week, if she wasn't too occupied with work."

With that, Konohamaru turns around and returned to his posts. His devilish smiles appear. _We'll see how you will react when seeing them. This is going to be a good one._ Naruto was left, dumbfounded. He knew he'll get frustrated if he returned, but he misses her more than anything in the world. He was confused, whether to go meet her now, and becoming sadder or just walk straight to the Hokage's Office and avoid Sakura as much as possible. The more he thinks, the more he couldn't decide. He leaped, went to the rooftop of a building, standing there, looking into nothingness.

After a long, deep thought, he sees that he needs to fulfill his promise. Even if it will hurt him, he is willing to take the risks now. Slowly, he leaps from one building to another, and arrived at the bench. It's still empty; with Sakura is nowhere to be sighted. He walks slowly to it, takes a seat, and looked to the horizon. He could see the picture of Sakura in the sky, smiling, shouting, crying, and lots more memorable moment between them. He shakes his head, thinking of what should he say, what will he react upon seeing her, with another person. How she will react in return? He couldn't think more, he just lowered his head, looking to the ground. Slowly, his eyes start to moisten up. He tries to hold it, but it disobeyed him.

Just then, he felt something was touching his thigh. A little, cheery voice appears. "Who is? Who is?" Naruto opened his eyes, and saw a little boy playing at his side, hitting his leg joyously with one arm, and trying to touch his face with the other. Naruto felt a bit happy seeing him, picking him up and put him on his lap. "What are you doing here, kiddo. You will make your parents worried. Show me where are they, I'll bring you back to them." The boy seems not afraid of Naruto, and quickly becoming friendly towards him. Naruto raise him and carry him. When he is just about to turn around, he saw the boy is looking at his back excitedly towards someone. "Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" He was alerted, and suddenly, he froze when hearing a particular voice that he had missed a lot all this years.

"Naruto?"

He inhaled deeply, and slowly turns to see the very person. Sakura was standing there, shocked at seeing him. For a while, both had lost of words. Only the little child seems to be happy to see the person he called as his 'mother'. Naruto slowly puts down the child, realizing who his parent is now. The boy happily ran towards her, asking to be picked up. She picked him, and still not let go of her gaze. _Am I...dreaming?_ She thought to herself. Neither of them smiles and just looked at each other, without words. Sakura slowly stepped towards him, stopping at a few feet away, still not doing anything. They see the difference in them. Naruto had been almost a foot taller than her, and Sakura had been a lot more mature and more beautiful than before. Naruto gulped, gathering all of his courage to face her, at last.

"How are you, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm, okay. You?" Sakura felt a bit touched on hearing the pet name that is still not disappear from his mouth.

"Never been better," he lied. Then silence fell once more. He looks around silently, didn't see any grown-up guy near them. The one that was said to be as Sakura's 'new love'. _Maybe he comes later_, Naruto assumed. He took another deep breath and tries to smile, but clearly the smile was a fake one. "I've come to see whether you're alright or not. I see nothing wrong. I...can be relief now. Seeing that you already had a kid, I can say...that you are happier now, right? I've nothing to be worried, then." He then paused for a long time before continuing, "Well then...I have to go, I shouldn't disturb your peace. Say thanks to Minoru for taking care of you. May you live, happily...always."

He couldn't bother to say any more words. The more it came out, the more he's hurting. He was about to turn away when suddenly, Sakura rushed forward and grab his clothes with her right hand while holding the little boy with the other one. Naruto was startled by her action, and he knew well of this move. One wrong turn and she will wrestle him to the ground, whether there is a kid or not in her arm. He just stands there, waiting for her to move, or do whatever her heart desired. He couldn't see her reaction that moment as she was looking down to the ground. After a few seconds he hears her voice, shaking.

"Now wait a second, mister! Where did you think you're going? Is that all you're going to say, after all these years of your disappearance? Just because I'm holding a child, you already assumed that I had a happy life? Did you even know that I've been waiting for your return, almost like a fool? And you are going to walk away like that just because of another silly, silly assumption once more, like you did three and a half years ago. What's worse, you think that only you that loves me. WHAT ABOUT ME?! Don't you think that I too, love you with all my heart?! Did you ever think of that?!" Sakura raised her head, crying and venting her anger out on him all at the same time. Naruto just stands there looking at her. He was too shocked with her confession. He didn't know what to say. How he should react.

Sakura slowly pulls Naruto towards her and buried her face on his chest, crying. Naruto didn't know what to do, whether he should persuade her or not. "I've missed you so much. For three years, I only thought about you. And when Minoru comes, I see you much more in him, how the both of you are _so similar_ in many ways. It is true, he had enlightened my life a bit, but he also makes me to become sadder. It's because of Minoru that I have a new light in my life, a new purpose and a new hope. I have been waiting for your return to share the happiness with you. To show you of my love. Our love."

Naruto is becoming more confused of her words. "I...don't understand. What did you mean by our...love?" He just waits for her to make a clear clarification. _Who is this Minoru, anyway?_ After composing herself, Sakura wipes away her tears, looking up and finally smiled to Naruto, a genuine smile that appears back for the first time on her face. She turns to the little boy and talk to him, words that Naruto couldn't even fathom will ever come out from her mouth. "Minoru-kun, Tou-san has returned home. Go and kiss him. Greet him hello." She shows the boy to Naruto. "Naruto, meet Uzumaki Minoru, your son."

Naruto was completely petrified when the truth was finally revealed. _This is...Minoru? I...am...a father? My...son?!_ The two years old Minoru already looked at him and giggled, asking Naruto to take him with his two little hands reaching out for him. "Tou-san. Tou-san, carry me! Carry me!" Naruto look at his 'newfound son', unblinking, and finally realize the similarities that they shared; the messy blonde hair, the cute little round face, and the wide, cheerful grin. His hands were trembling hard and takes Minoru to him. Minoru smiles widely and said, "Welcome back...tou-san," and give a peck at his cheek. Naruto giggles a bit, which turns into a laughter. He was truly filled with happiness now. Sakura just watched him, smiling a beautiful smile that she had lost all this years due to Naruto's absence.

Naruto happily pulls Sakura and hug her tightly, thanking her for the 'unexpected gifts'. He feels glad and relief, for he manages to see the truth before making another dumb mistake. He regretted that he was not there for Sakura, whose been raising their child alone. "This is truly unbelievable. Wow, I didn't expect this kind of surprise, you know. Damn Konohamaru, making me ripped apart for nothing." Naruto exclaimed in amazement, still looking at Minoru and feels a little giddy of Konohamaru's harsh prank. Wait for it; he will make it an equal.

"I'm sorry he didn't have your eyes and have mine, instead. But he had your hair and a wide, cheerful grin, and a lot of your mischievous attitude too," said Sakura and look at him, chuckles softly.

Naruto just giggles upon hearing it. "I think I'd prefer he had your pair of beautiful eyes instead of mine, Sakura-chan. I'm...sorry for not being there when you need me the most. If only I knew, I..." Sakura slowly puts a finger on his lips, stopping him for saying more. She just smiles at him and said, "It's already in the past, Naruto. There's nothing to regret anymore. Everyone had given a lot of support for me to go through. I just hope that we will look to the future now, raising Minoru as best we can, so he could be a great Shinobi too, like his father."

Naruto tightens his hug, showing how regretful and happy he is. "From now on, I promise you, I will always be there for you. And not running away anymore. I will protect both of you with all my life." She smiles and look into his eyes. They both settles down to the bench and Naruto put Minoru on his lap. The 'little Naruto' is happily playing with Naruto's hand, and then smiling at his parents, quickly becoming fond towards Naruto. They both just look at him happily.

"You promise?"

"I promise." And he gave her a long, gentle kiss at her forehead. Sakura then remembers something. And a sly smile follows after.

"I've known your little secret."

Naruto felt weird. "What secret?"

"That I have a beautiful forehead. Made Sasuke wants to kiss it. Or to be more accurate, made _you_ want to kiss It." she just looked at him, revealing his own secret. Naruto stutters a bit, seeing that she has found out. He giggles childishly, remembering the moments when they were kids. He asked her how she found it out, and she told him about her conversation with Sasuke, whose help her to uncover the 'culprit' that poses as him and have such conversation with her. There is no one else that will do such things other than Naruto. "That's why you urge me to go here that time."

Naruto was dumbfounded, and scratch his head, "I'm sorry. I just want to tell you how I feel, and disguising as that _teme_ was the only solution that I have at that time. I'm sorry if you're angry." Naruto pouted, begging for her forgiveness. She just giggles, and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm not, and I'm glad you did that. Only you knew how to please me, even when we were just a kid." They then let the silence fill the air, looking at the cherry blossom tree that has great blossoms this year, as if celebrating the union of a three hearts today. The blissful moment becomes one of the greatest moment that they had shared together of all their years. Finally, Naruto realized that the peace he has sought all these years are already here, waiting for him to take it with him for the rest of his life.

**- The End -**

* * *

**Editted** : Well, as I said, this story was ancient, and I pay a little attention to re-read it. But when I do, even I want to dig a hole and bury my head in it (=_=b). Even though some of it (the review) was kinda harsh, I will take it as a challenge to improve myself. Thank you for the review and concern.


End file.
